Deux Ans Ton Interprète
by CruelleIronie
Summary: TRADUCTION. John n'a pas peur de Sherlock ou des adultes autour d'eux. Mais il est effrayé de ce Message. Il est effrayé d'être là, dans deux ans, juste à côté de Sherlock, regardant sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'il meurt. Car le vrai Message est "N'espère pas faire carrière avec moi. Je vais mourir dans deux ans." John souhaite ne pas avoir pris les tests de Cassandra.


Note de la traductrice : Hey, mes lecteurs adorés ! Revoici donc une traduction ! *s'il vous plait ne me tapez-pas pour Pigments, je promet que j'abandonne pas, j'ai commencé le chapitre !* Je risque de prendre du temps à poster chaque chapitres, considérant qu'ils sont tous aussi longs que celui-là (voir plus... ^-^), donc pas taper, vivouplait.

Bonne lecture ! *j'espère...*

* * *

La première fois qu'ils sont introduits l'un à l'autre, Sherlock regarde John le temps de trois battements de coeur, son regard volant des chaussures de John à son pull, sa cravate – totalement neuve et part de l'uniforme – et finissant par son visage.

John essaie de sourire, se sentant un peu intimidé. C'est assez bête, car il est âgé d'un an de plus que Sherlock et ce n'est pas comme s'il était intimidé par les étudiants plus jeune que lui ou rien. Quand même, c'est la première fois qu'il rencontre un Prophète. Même dans son propre esprit, il s'assure d'utilisé un P majuscule. Pas n'importe quel Prophète non plus, mais le plus jeune des trois en Angleterre à l'instant. Le plus prometteur, dit tout le monde – seulement s'il est de paire avec le bon interprète. Pas besoin de majuscule personnes pensent que les interprètes sont spéciaux, mais John sait sa place.

Il espère juste que ça peut vraiment être sa place.

« Agneaux jumeaux, » dit Sherlock, tourne ensuite les talons, n'aillant jamais serré la main que John offrit.

Les trois adultes autour d'eux regardent John dans l' plutôt, deux d'entre eux : la Directrice de l'Académie et le Ministre du Futur. Le troisième, un homme à l'apparence sévère dans un costume taillé qui était là lors de chacune des entrevues et tests de John mais qui ne disait jamais un mot, continuant de regarder Sherlock, qui s'écarta et se tient maintenant à la fenêtre, son front posé contre le verre embué.

« Que veut-il dire ? » demande avec impatience la directrice.

La poitrine de John se serre un peu. Son premier Message. Devait-ce vraiment être celui-là ? Il n'y a pas de doute dans son esprit quand au fait qu'il ai raison, pourtant. Il peut pratiquement ressentir le sens des mots de Sherlock comme s'ils étaient gravés dans sa peau, peut les entendre comme une musique composé uniquement pour ses oreilles. Les résultats de ses interprétations étaient bons, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si facile.

« Il veut dire que je serais son interprète pour deux ans, » dit-il doucement.

La Directrice et le Ministre se regardent, et il y a un peu de déception entre eux. Prophètes et interprètes sont normalement de paire pour la vie – sauf que Sherlock en a eu cinq d'entre eux depuis qu'il a été identifié à dix ans, six ans plus tôt. Si John dure deux ans, ce sera deux fois plus longtemps que n'importe qui, mais toujours pas assez.

A côté de le fenêtre, Sherlock souffla entre ses dents. Cela, aussi, John peut l'interpréter, pourtant il ne dit rien.

Ce soufflement veux dire "Sois tu es un autre idiot qui ne comprend que la moitié de tout ça out tu as trop peur de leur dire ce que je voulais te dire." John n'est pas effrayé de Sherlock ou des adultes autour d'eux. Mais il est effrayé de ce Message.

Il a peur d'être là, dans deux ans, juste à côté de Sherlock, le regardant et étant incapable de faire quelque chose quand il meurt.

Parce que le vrai Message était "N'espère pas faire carrière dans ce truc d'interprète. Je mourrai dans deux ans."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, John souhaite n'avoir jamais passé les tests de Cassandra.

* * *

Les premiers jours à l'Académie sont... froids. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la météo de Janvier. Tout le monde iciétait identifié par un Prophète comme étant important pour le futur du monde -et de la Couronne- de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit. Ou plutôt tout le monde est supposé être important un jour. Le propre futur de John repose entièrement sur celui de Sherlock. Et ensuite il y a ces rumeurs comme quoi une place dans l'Académie peut être achetée, si les parents connaissent les bonnes personnes et paient le bon prix. Qui peut dire, pourtant ? Les prédictions des Prophètes Personnels sont protégées par la loi.

A l'instant, la centaine (plus ou moins) d'étudiants ne sont pas différents de ceux de l'ancienne école de John. Ils sont immatures, ou paresseux, ou exubérants, ou timides, ou amusants, ou un millier d'autres choses que peuvent être les adolescents. Et ils sont aussi cruels d'une façon propre aux adolescents.

Si cette cruauté était contre lui, John en serait indifférent. Il a eu beaucoup d'entrainement pour apprendre à laisser les commentaires à propose de sa mère, sa sœur, ses vêtements, ses cheveux, sa taille, chaque putain de petite chose à son propos glisser comme des gouttes d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se prendre la tête avec chaque idiot qui le regardait mal, donc il a appris.

Mais quand des coups bas vicieux sont dirigés contre Sherlock, c'est différent. Très différent en effet. Comme de la boue à la place de l'eau. Et Sherlock s'assoit juste là, en classe ou à la cafétéria, infiniment rigide d'une façon qui, à n'importe qui d'autre, pourrait vouloir dire qu'il s'en fiche. John lui voit ça comme un cri sans fin de douleur et de rage et de désespoir.

Ça lui prend du temps avant de comprendre. Pourquoi sont-ils si méchant envers Sherlock? Il est un Prophète, pour l'amour de Dieu! Quelqu'un l'informe finalement. Les Prophètes sont honorés et respectés grâce aux connaissances qu'ils apportent. Comment Sherlock peut être un vrai Prophète quand ile ne dit jamais, jamais rien ?

Le quatrième jour, John en eut assez. Il ne peut même pas croire qu'il ai enduré ça si longtemps. Quand ils se réveillent ce jour-là dans le dortoir de cinq lits et qu'un de leur camarades dit quelque chose d'idiot sur Sherlock, quelque chose dont John ne veut même pas se souvenir après aujourd'hui, John se lève de là où il est assit, traverse la pièce et frappe Anderson dans le nez.

Il ne se casse pas - John sait combien de force ça prend pour casser un nez, et il a une petite idée d'à quel point il peut s'en tirer à l'Académie et un nez cassé est du mauvais côté de la ligne - mais merde si ce n'est pas satisfaisant de regarder cet idiot s'étaler par terre et cligner des yeux grands ouverts vers John. Leurs deux autres voisins semblent pendant un instant sur le point d'intervenir, mais un regard ferme de John et ils pensent sagement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

"Tu le laisse tranquille, tu m'entends ?" dit John, ostensiblement à Anderson, mais il n'a pas de doute que le message, son message, sujet peu apprécié et pourtant très important merci beaucoup, se rependra dans l'Académie. Il aura peut-être à le répéter, mais il est prêt pour ça. "Tu le laisse, ou je te ferais partir."

Quand Anderson ne fait rien de plus que cligner des yeux, John se tourne, très calmement, et retourne à sa chaussette abandonnée. En moins de deux secondes, il n'y a plus que lui et Sherlock dans le dortoir. Sherlock n'a pas bougé d'un doigt depuis que John s'est levé de son lit. Il le regarde avec un léger froncement de sourcils et une expression que John ne peut pas vraiment reconnaître - mais après, il essaie de ne pas regarder Sherlock.

"C'était stupide et totalement inutile," dit finalement Sherlock.

Ce sont les premiers mots que John l'entend prononcer depuis leur première rencontre. Et il entend le Message derrière ceux-ci audiblement et clairement.

"De rien," dit-il, souriant.

Sherlock détourne le regard, mais pas avant que John ne voit le plus petit de sourire vaciller sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Les cours ne sont pas ce que John attendait. Ayant un an d'avance sur Sherlock, il pensait qu'il allait devoir écouter des choses qu'il avait déjà apprises. Pas vraiment. Les étudiants de l'Académie font leur propre emploi du temps en fonction de leurs intérêts. Les classes de Sherlock sont composées des cours de science les plus avancées de l'Académie et dans trois de celles-ci, il ne suit même pas le même curriculum que le reste des étudiants mais a son propre travail et expériences dans un coin.

John doit travailler dur -très dur- pour rattraper le reste de la classe, et il ne s'embête pas à essayer de rattraper Sherlock. Il lui vient à l'esprit, qu'avec tout ce qu'il apprend ici, il pourrait facilement poursuivre un enseignement médical après...

Après.

Deux ans semblent éternels quelques fois. Mais majoritairement il semble que ce sera terminé en un éclair.

* * *

Le même jour où John frappe Anderson, Sherlock lui parle à l'heure du déjeuner. D'ordinaire, il garde son nez dans des livres médicaux, quelques fois grignotant un fruit, ne se dérangeant jamais à parler à John qui est seul à table en face de lui. Aujourd'hui, il regarde John juste assez longtemps pour que leurs yeux se croisent, et dit, "Riposte est un mot féminin en français."

John cligna des yeux. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui le surprend le plus : que Sherlock lui parle deux fois aujourd'hui ou qu'il s'embête même à donner un avertissement à John.

Et c'est un avertissement.

Donovan va essayer de lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait à Anderson.

"Pourquoi elle ?" demande-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock roule des yeux et retourne à sa lecture.

Soudain peu à l'aise, John roule ses épaules et regarde la table de l'autre côté de la cafétéria où Anderson et sa clique, un mélange de garçons et de filles sont assis.

Sally Donovan est de l'autre côté de la table, pas vraiment en face d'Anderson. Elle discute avec ses amies, mais de temps en temps lui jette un coup d'œil. La façon dont elle regard ce nez coloré...

"Huh. Ils sont ensemble?"

le reniflement dédaigneux de Sherlock est clair. "Évidemment qu'ils le sont. Es-tu aveugle?"

"Hey, je ne suis là que depuis quatre jours et nous n'avons qu'une classe en commun avec eux deux. Tout le monde ne peux pas..."

Les yeux de Sherlock rencontrent les siens encore une fois. Il ne dit rien, mais c'est juste là, dans le bleu qui ressemble plus à une tempête qu'à un ciel d'été. Ce n'était pas le Prophète qui parlait mais quelqu'un avec des yeux. Après tout, John s'en est rendu compte aussi n'est-ce pas ?

"Touché," dit-il.

Sherlock hausse les épaules et reprend sa lecture.

"Mais il y a un problème," dit John, regardant encore à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Elle qui vient se venger, je veux dire. je ne frappe pas les filles."

Sherlock ne lève pas le regard, "Ton père ne regardera jamais hors des miroirs."

Le souffle de John se bloque dans sa poitrine. D'aussi loin de peuvent aller les messages, il n'a pas besoin d'être un interprète pour comprendre cette phrase.

"Non," dit-il, un peu retourné.

"J'espère bien que non!"

Ils mangent en silence pendant quelque temps après ça -enfin, John mange en tout cas- mais bientôt le Dean s'approche de leur table, vide à pars de leur présence. Elle est toujours vide.

"Bonjour, les garçons," dit-il affablement en s'asseyant, un bloc-note en face de lui. "J'ai remarqué que vous discutiez. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez partager ?"

Il le tourne comme une question, mais ce n'est pas une requête. C'est ce pourquoi John est là. Ecouter Sherlock, interpréter ses Messages, et les partager quand demandé. Peu importe que ça concerne le sort du monde ou si c'est quelque chose de privé, John doit le divulguer.

Il comment à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock ne parle pas.

Avant que John ne puisse se figurer que dire au Dean, Sherlock parle encore, ses yeux voletant de l'autre côté de la salle où Sally Donovan rit d'un rire plutôt strident.

"Une baguette chaude n'est pas toujours bleue."

John, qui avait attrapé son verre d'eau pour se donner une seconde pour penser, déglutit du mauvais côté et commença à tousser violemment, ses poumons brûlant. Sherlock lui hausse un sourcil amusé par dessus son livre.

"Oui?" dit le Dean avant que John ne puisse reprendre son souffle.

"Sally Donovan," dit John, toussant encore un peu. "Elle et Anderson... Eh bien si elle n'est pas déjà enceinte, elle va bientôt l'être."

La tête du Dean se releva brutalement, son sourire disparaissant instantanément. Il regarde autour de la pièce, et ses yeux se fronce lorsqu'il trouve la bonne table.

"Excusez-moi," dit-il, s'éloignant déjà à grandes foulées.

John regarde, déconcerté, Donovan et Anderson suivre le Dean hors de la cafétéria, tous deux semblant affligés.

"La Marne ne débordera pas," commente Sherlock.

John hocha la tête. "Il semblerait que non. Merci."

Sherlock ne répond pas, mais le même petit sourire que ce matin apparaît brièvement sur son visage.

* * *

La deuxième semaine est un peu moins compliquée. Quand il n'y a pas d'adultes autour d'eux, Sherlock et John ont ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des conversations. John remarque rapidement qu'elles sont plus tournées vers des sujets inoffensifs. Rarement, si jamais, Sherlock ne prédit quelque chose. Principalement, il montre des choses à John: le professeur de Biologie se concocte des hallucinogènes dans son laboratoire personnel, l'instructeur de Stratégie ne peut pas tolérer son collègue de Littérature Anglaise et crache régulièrement dans son thé, les jumeaux Trelley, malgré prétendre qu'il ne sont pas capable de se supporter, partage une relation incestueuse qui, si elle devient publique, ruinerait sans aucun doute le grand avenir qu'ils sont supposé avoir dans le monde.

Chaque fois, John se demande s'il doit dire à quelqu'un ces bouts d'information. C'est ce que font les interprètes, après tout. Et pourtant, il garde le silence, et quand la Directrice le croise 'accidentellement' et demande s'il n'y a rien de nouveau à partager, il secoue la tête et regarde le sol, feignant l'embarras au lieu de la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'il ment.

Sherlock lui lance toujours un sourire, après coup. Et ces sourire ne sont plus si petits.

* * *

Après trois semaines, c'est le temps d'un weekend en famille. Les parents, grand-parents, frères et sœurs de tout le monde viennent, et les couloirs et étages bourdonnent de voix, de rires et d'arrogance suffisante.

John reste dans le dortoir, avec l'intention de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Il sait pertinemment que personne ne vas venir le visiter. Ce n'est pas si mal; Sherlock est là, aussi, étalé sur son lit, observant le plafond comme s'il contenait les secrets de l'univers - et peut-être qu'il le contenait, pour Sherlock.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, la porte s'ouvre après un léger frappement, et le même homme à l'apparence sévère qui a observé les tests de John entre. Il offre un signe de la tête en guise de politesse à John avant d'aller se tenir devant le lit de Sherlock.

"Bonjour, Sherlock," dit l'homme. "Viendrais-tu marcher dans la cour avec moi ?"

Sherlock ne bouge pas, excepté dans la façon dont sont contractés ses bras, croisés derrière sa tête. "Faons en hiver."

John mords l'intérieur de sa joue et retourne à son bloc-note. Il racle sa gorge tranquillement avant de dire, "Il veux dire-"

"Taisez-vous," interrompit froidement l'homme. "Oui, je sais, merci M. Watson. Pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment?"

Ses oreilles un peu chaudes, John fixe Sherlock du regard. Sherlock le fixe, puis hoche une fois la tête. John ne part qu'à ce moment. Il déteste ça, mais il part. Seulement trois semaines, et c'était déjà mal de quitter Sherlock. Et s'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose de très important et que personne n'est là pour l'entendre, pour le comprendre? L'estomac de John se noue un peu plus à chaque pas qui l'éloigne du dortoir. Il vas jusqu'au bout du couloir et se pose à côté d'une fenêtre, se sentant assez mal à l'aise et très solitaire au milieux des joyeuses retrouvailles tout autour de lui.

Une éternité entière passe - dix minutes entières. Il se retourne lorsque quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière lui. C'est l'hommes à l'air sévère.

"Merci," dit l'homme.

"De rien," répond automatiquement John. Mais ensuite, il doit demander, "Pour quoi ?"

Le petit sourire flottant de l'homme est étrangement familier. "Il dit que vous êtes un bon ami. C'est... plus qu'aucuns des autres interprètes n'a jamais voulu être?"

John ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. "Il a dit ça ?" demande-t-il, n'y croyant franchement pas. "Comment sauriez-vous ce qu'il veux dire?"

Le sourire de l'homme revient, cette fois avec une once d'amertume. "Oh, je sais, M Watson. Comme toujours. Mais savoir ce qu'il veux dire n'aide pas toujours. Ni lui, ni m'importe qui d'autre. Juste... restez son ami, d'accord? J'aurais pu être son interprète, mais il ne voulait plus que je sois son ami."

Et avec ça, il s'éloigne, laissant un John confus hors de l'emprise des mots. Quand John revient au dortoir, les rideaux de Sherlock sont tirés aux quatres coins de son lit, et John ne dit rien. Il ne saurait que dire.

* * *

Deux mois passèrent. Sur un autre jour de visite où personne ne se montre pour eux, John trouve Sherlock dans le labo de Biologie, shooté. Apparemment, le professeur de Biologie à oublié de cadenasser sa dernière fournée. Ou peut-être que Sherlock l'a forcé. John se fiche de comment c'est arrivé. Ce dont il se préoccuper est de son ami convulsant par terre, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'il n'y avait plus de bleu dans ses yeux, seulement des Ténèbres absolus.

John devrait emmener Sherlock à l'infirmerie, il le sait. Il devrait aller chercher un adulte. Il devrait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que de rester agenouillé par terre à tenir Sherlock pour qu'il ne se frappe pas et se blesse.

Le truc, c'est qu'il sait que Sherlock ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Il reste encore un an et quelques mois. Il ne va pas mourrir, donc il n'y a pas besoin d'un infirmière, pas besoin d'hôpital, pas besoin que quiconque soit au courant.

Après un moment, Sherlock arrête de convulser. Il est très froid. John s'assoit en dessous de la fenêtre l'enlaçant de ses deux bras, dos contre le mur, dans une marre de soleil, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ralentir.

"Les moineaux volent la tête en bas," bafouille Sherlock beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, quand son cœur s'est calmé.

"Ouais? Je m'en fiche. C'était stupide. Tu ne le refait plus. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?"

"Le vent ne laisse pas de traces."

Les bras de John se resserrèrent. "Tu es un idiot et je me fous de ce que tu penses. Tu ne le fais plus. Même si ça veux dire que je dois rester à tes côtés jour et nuit-"

"John."

C'est la première fois que Sherlock dit le nom de John, et c'est un discours entier en une syllabe. John ferme ses yeux fortement.

"N'essaie pas de me sauver," dit ce seul mot.

"Tu ne le peut pas. Personnes ne peut. Et je ne peux sauver personne. C'est un mensonge. Tout ça. Prophètes et interprètes ? les monde serait mieux sans, mieux sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Ils ne l'arrête pas toujours, tu sais. Les ministres du Futur du monde entier, ils n'empêchent pas les mauvaises choses d'arriver, ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas été prévenus à temps, ou que le Prophète n'était pas assez clair, mais vraiment, ils n'arrêtent que ce qu'ils veulent arrêter. Quel est donc l'intérêt de tout ça ? Ou est l'intérêt de dire à la Directrice qu'elle aura une attaque à la fin de l'année ? Elle mourra quand même. Tout le monde mourra. Tout comme moi. Donc n'essaie pas de me sauver."

Secouant la tête, John dit, "Jour et nuit si j'en ai besoin."

Un autre long instant passe avant que John n'aide Sherlock à se relever, et ensuite à aller à leur dortoir. La nuit est tombée. Ils ont manqué le dîner. John n'aurait pas pu s'en foutre plus. Il met Sherlock dans son lit et l'aide à se déshabiller. Leurs camarades de chambre ricanent dans le noir. John grogne gravement, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas capable de sortir de sa poitrine. Les ricanements se fondent dans le silence. John s'assied au bord du lit de Sherlock jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il ai l'air endormi. Ensuite il sort du dortoir.

Il ne part pas, s'appuie juste contre la porte - jour et nuit, a-t-il promit, et il le pense. Ce n'est pas longtemps avant qu'un des surveillants patrouillant la nuit dans les couloirs le trouve. John lui dit qu'il a un message pour la Directrice. Quant il refuse d'y aller elle vient dans une robe de chambre rose et un pyjama blanc. Son visage devient aussitôt aussi blanc que son pyjama quand John lui dit. Il va dormir, mais même en étant épuisé il ne peut dormir pendant plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois. Chaque fois qu'il se réveille, il se relève un peu et jette un coup d'oeil vers le lit de Sherlock, ne refermant ses yeux que quand il a identifié sa respiration d'entres les bruits de la pièce.

John reste près de Sherlock après ça, comme promis. Sherlock le tolère. Il n'en reprend pas. Il n'en a pas l'opportunité. Le dernier jour du trimestre, une ambulance est garée devant l'école lorsqu'ils traversent les cours pour aller en classe.

"Oeuf HCUNZIORTU," dit Sherlock, sans regarder John dans les yeux.

Le Dean devient Directeur. Le prochain trimestre commence avec un enterrement.

* * *

Les vacances d'été arrivent vite. Le coeur de John rate un ou deux battements chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelle. Comment vas-t-il tenir sa promesse lorsque lui et Sherlock devront retourner dans leur maisons respectives?

Le dernier week-end familial de l'année, l'homme sévère revient. C'est sa quatrième visite. Il parle toujours seul à Sherlock. Il n'a pas dit un mot à John depuis la première fois. Aujourd'hui, il change cette habitude.

"Nous nous demandions si vous nous joindrez cet été. Si votre famille est d'accord, bien sûr."

"Qui est nous ?" Demande John, confus.

L'expression de l'homme devient condescendante. "Moi et Sherlock, naturellement."

Comme si c'était totalement évident. Ce qui ne l'est pas, pas pour John en tout cas.

"Donc... Sherlock passe l'été avec vous?" demande-t-il, fronçant un peu les sourcils. "Comment c'est arrivé ?"

"Où irai-t-il ?" l'homme demande, fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

"Je ne sais pas. Chez lui. Avec sa famille."

Les lèvres de l'homme se ressèrent en une fine ligne blanche avant qu'il ne demande dans une vois dangereusement douce, "Et qui pensez-vous que je sois, exactement, M Watson ?"

John se sent stupéfait. Il avait toujours pensé... "Le gouvernement?" offre-t-il timidement même s'il réalise maintenant qu'il avait tort.

L'homme renifle dédaigneusement. "Sherlock est mon frère. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Donc oui, il va passer l'été avec moi. Et vous ?"

La mère de John est 'd'accord'. Le dernier jour de l'année, une voiture noire vient chercher Sherock et John. L'homme -Mycroft; John à au moins réussi à tirer son nom de Sherlock- n'est pas là.

* * *

Ce n'est pas une maison. C'est un manoir. A la campagne, manoir, grange, un étang, une petite maison pour la cuisinière/femme de ménage et son mari jardinier. Beaucoup plus de chambre que requises, la plupart d'entre elles vides.

On ne se sent pas à la maison.

La chambre de John est juste en face de celle de Sherlock. Quand il est dans son lit, s'il écoute attentivement, il peut parfaitement entendre les bruits dans la nuit à travers les deux portes ouvertes. Des pas lents sur le parquet. Le léger cliquetis de plaques lorsqu'elle sont posées sur le microscope et enlevées. Des fioles en verre s'entrechoquant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" demande John un matin, au pas de la porte; Sherlock ne l'avait jamais invité dans sa chambre après tout.

Sherlock explique. Radote, plutôt. C'est le plus long discourt que John l'a entendu faire, et le plus de passion qu'il a vu dans ses yeux. Ils sont couleurs de bleuets, aujourd'hui, ave des éclats d'or pendant qu'il explique... quelque chose. Il sourit quand Sherlock a fini, hochant la tête comme si tout avant un sens.

Avec un sourire triste, Sherlock demande, "Est-ce que le poème s'est accordé ?"

"Pas un mot," admet John. "Mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien de te voir heureux pour une fois."

Le sourire de Sherlock se disperse. Il forme silencieusement le mot 'heureux' comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais entendu et qu'il n'est pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire. Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourne vers le long bureau où sont posées ses expériences.

"Le miel ne coule pas seulement."

_Je suis occupé._

Pas vraiment sûr de s'il doit s'excuser ou non, John s'en va. "D'accord. Je serais dans la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'on pourrait jouer aux échecs plus tard ?"

Les échecs avec Sherlock ne sont pas vraiment amusants. En plus d'être bon, il peut prédire la plupart des tours de John. Sauf si John arrête de penser et bouge ses pièces au hasard, dans quel cas, la confusion de Sherlock -et son plaisir évident à être confus- valent de perdre.

Sherlock ne répond rien; il est déjà plongé dans ce qu'il fait, qu'importe ce que c'est. John soupire, vaincu. Quand Mycroft l'a invité ici, il s'était imaginé... quelque chose d'autre. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ça, de longs jours dans le manoir, les repas préparés par le cuisinier qui est entièrement invisible, Mycroft rentrant tard les vendredis soir et repartant tôt les lundis matin, même s'il parle peu avec John ou Sherlock quand il est là.

Quatres heures plus tard, ayant fini un autre livre dans la bibliothèque bien fourni, John retourne dans la chambre de Sherlock pour redemander cette partie d'échecs. Ou peut-être suggérer le repas. La porte est ouverte, comme toujours. Sherlock est assit par terre son dos contre le mur. Ses yeux sont dans le vague. Il y a une seringue vide à côté de lui, et un point rouge dans le creux de son coude. John a l'impression qu'il va être malade.

S'insultant de toutes les insultes qu'il connait, John s'approche de lui, le secoue, lui parle. Sherlock cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sa tête roulant sur ses épaules.

"Les arcs-en-ciel n'ont pas de point de départ," murmure-t-il, et le cœur de John se brise un peu.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," dit-il, des larmes se formant dans les coins de ses yeux, attirant Sherlock dans ses bras et le balançant doucement. "Pas vrai du tout."

Sherlock se laisse faire. Il ne dit plus qu'il est seul et froid. Ils sont toujours comme ça quand Mycroft les trouve cet après-midi, les larmes de John depuis longtemps sèches =, et Sherlock endormi. C'est un mercredi.

"Peut-être aurais-je dû te prévenir," dit calmement Mycroft, restant de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte.

"A propos de quoi ?" demande John, la voix rauque comme s'il avait passé des heures à crier.

"A propose de ça. Ça faisait longtemps, j'espérais..."

Ce qu'il espérait est évident. John n'a pas besoin d'être un interprète pour le savoir.

"A l'école," dit John. "Il y a trois mois. J'ai essayé..."

Mycroft ne se tient plus si droit. Son épaule se tiet sur le cadre de la porte. Il penche la tête.

Après quelques instants, il s'avance dans la pièce et, plus doucement que John ne l'aurait cru possible, il soulève son frère et le porte dans son lit pendant que John se lève. Deux doigts vérifient le pouls de Sherlock. La main de Mycroft enlève quelque cheveux du front de Sherlock, puis remonte une couverture sur lui. Dans la lumière tamisé de la lune tombant des volets ouverts, il semble vieux même s'il ne peut être plus âgé de Sherlock que de quelque années.

"Il ira bien," dit-il doucement.

Il ne dit pas 'cette fois' mais les mots non-dits résonne dans la pièce.

* * *

"Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé."

La cuisine est lumineuse. Trop. Les yeux de John piquent encore. Ou peut-être est-ce l'odeur persistante des fioles de Sherlock et des choses étant vidées dans l'évier avec un amont copieux d'eau et de savon. Il va être fou quand il se réveillera. John à hâte de lui crier dessus.

"Quand?" demande-t-il, buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. La goutte de Scotch ou ce que Mycroft à mis dans leurs deux tasses lui donne envie de s'allonger et de dormir pendant une semaine. "Aujourd'hui ou il y a trois mois?"

"Commençons par ce qui c'est passé il y a trois mois. L'école n'a jamais rien dit."

John renifle dédaigneusement. "Ils ne savent pas. Personne ne sait. Je l'ai trouvé. Je me suis assuré qu'il allait bien. Et puis je me suis assuré qu'il ne recommence pas."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris cette fois ?"

"Le professeur de biologie... Il faisait des choses étranges dans son laboratoire. Sherlock le savait. Il a mis sa main dessus."

Mycroft sort un portable de sa veste. Son appel est cours, sa voix tel de la glace. John sent qu'ils vont avoir un nouveau professeur de Biologie quand ils retourneront à l'Académie.

"Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là ?"

John hoche les épaules et boit une autre gorgée. Il avait pensé à ça une douzaine, une centaine de fois. C'était comme chaque autre des journées familiales. Bruyant et bondé - sauf pour eux.

"Je ne sais pas,' dit-il.

Mycroft le regarde, comme s'il ne le croyait pas vraiment, mais il finit par hocher la tête et dire, "Très bien. Et aujourd'hui? Que c'est-il passé?"

John espérait qu'ils n'aient pas à parler de ça. Une partie de lui sait que c'est une action de Sherlock, une décision de Sherloc, et que ce n'est pas de la faute à John. Mais une autre partie de lui ne se souvient que trop bien de la façon dont son visage tomba quand John dit un mot innocent.

"Plus tôt, j'ai... Il m'a expliqué ses expériences. Enfin, il a essayé de. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Et j'ai dit qu'il semblait heureux. Et ensuite... et ensuite il n'était plus heureux."

Mycrof ne lui fait pas la morale pour ça. Mais il ne dit pas que ce n'est pas de la faute à John non plus. Au lieu de ça, il demande, en une voix démunie de sentiments, "T'as-t-il dit ce qui était arrivé à nos parents?"

John secoue la tête. Mycroft fini son thé avant de rouvrir la bouche.

"La plupart des Prophètes sont identifiés quand il ont onze ou douze ans. Sherlock à commencé à faire des prédictions quand il avait cinq ans. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elles étaient. Nos parents croyaient qu'il étaient lent ou autiste. Ils avaient tellement honte, ils n'ont même pas demandé d'avis médical. Mais moi... Je te l'ai dit auparavant. J'étais toujours capable d'interpréter ses paroles. Et je... Je n'ai pas pensé que mon frère apprécierait être un Prophète. Il était déjà trop brillant pour ça. Donc je l'écoutais, j'interprétais ce qu'il disait mais ne le disait à personne." Il se racle la gorge. "Donc quand, il y a deux ans, il prédit qu'ils mourraient dans un accident de voiture, quand je leur ai dit ce qu'il avait prédit, ils ne nous croyaient pas. Ils en ont ri. Ils m'ont réprimander pour jouer avec lui. Et ils sont montés dans la voiture pour aller à quelque événement de charité."

John œillette la bouteille dorée juste hors de sa portée sur la table. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé d'alcool, mais à l'instant il pouvait comprendre son attraction.

"Il me tiens pour responsable," continue Mycroft. "Tout comme tu le doit. Mais il s'en veut aussi. Et rien que je ne dis ne fais une différence. Il avait dix ans la première fois que je l'ai retrouvé comme tu l'a fais aujourd'hui. Il a demandé à aller à l'Académie pour être loin de moi. Il ne veut parler à personne -non pas que ça aiderait s'ils n'étaient pas des interprètes. Comprends-tu ce que je dis, John?"

C'est la première fois qu'il appelle John autre chose que Mr Watson. John déglutit difficilement.

"Oui. Oui, je comprend. Il veut mourir. La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Il a dit... Mais vous savez ce qu'il a vraiment dit, n'est-ce pas?"

Mycroft hoche la tête. "Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entend pareille prédiction. Toujours la même. Il mourra à dix-huit ans. Mais je pense que tu as tort. Il ne veut pas mourir. Ce qu'il veut, je pense, est d'arrêter de ressentir. Arrêter de faire mal. Les drogues ne sont pas tant une tentative de suicide qu'elles sont un moyen pour lui de ne plus se sentir."

"Mais elles vont le tuer," proteste John.

"J'en ai bien peur, oui."

"Et vous ne faîtes rien ?"

La colère transperce la voix de John, même si ça ne semble pas toucher Mycroft.

"Je vous ai trouvé n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, un sourcil haussé, et laisse John avec ce fardeau.


End file.
